One of the US Army's primary logistical concerns is the efficient operation and maintenance of thousands of combat and tactical vehicles. Each vehicle has numerous hydraulic or pneumatic hoses that typically must be disconnected and later reconnected in the course of regular maintenance. Additionally, specialized trucks and trailers often have hose or lines that are connected and disconnected during normal operations. Also, US Army depots where vehicles are serviced in some cases utilize equipment requiring hose connections and disconnections for its use. Consequently, a considerable number of man hours are spent by the US Army each year simply in connecting and disconnecting hoses. It is thus desirable to find hose coupling devices that require the least amount of time to use.